1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the development of a new biotype of the soilborne beneficial bacterium Pseudomonas cepacia and to the ability of the new biotype to control Pythium diseases of cucumbers and peas. The invention also relates to a newly formulated medium which is exclusively selective for the bacterium P. cepacia.
2. Description of the Art
Biological control is a known approach for insect control. The protection of seedlings from infection by soilborne fungal pathogens by infesting seed with antagonistic microorganisms has also been reported. Many bacteria and fungi antagonistic to foliar pathogens have also been identified.